


For Our One Year

by sayakei



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Eva speaks french because I say so, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, cecilia gets confidence for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakei/pseuds/sayakei
Summary: Tonight is Eva and Cecilia's one year anniversary, and Cecilia has something special planned to show off.
Relationships: Protagonist/Eva Roux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	For Our One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first public NSFW work, so don't go too hard on me LOL  
> Eva speaks french in this universe because I've always hc'd her as such so I hope ya'll appreciate the idea as much as I do. I used google translate obviously so if you're a french speaker I apologize for any mistakes.  
> also, here is a pic of Cecilia in similar lingerie to what I described for ur viewing pleasure, NSFW obviously ( https://privatter.net/i/4493089 )  
> u have to be logged in to see it!  
> Anyways, please enjoy these lesbians :^)

Not many holidays or special events were typically celebrated by revenants. Most didn’t remember their own birthday, or really have a reason to celebrate things like Christmas. But on this specific day, it was an occasion worth celebrating.

Eva and Cecilia had been together for quite a long time now--and their one year anniversary was quickly approaching. Cecilia had never celebrated something like this before, but whenever she thought about it her heart swelled. It was such a huge deal for her; as far as she knew, she had never even been in a relationship before, and now she’s been together with the love of her life for an entire year? She knew she had to do something special.

They had planned to, if they could get away for awhile, have dinner together and simply enjoy each other’s company. Rin had already agreed to get everybody out of base for a while so they could have some alone time--but Cecilia had something else planned as well. Something bold and absolutely terrifying, at least in her mind.

She had been psyching herself up for this night for weeks; and despite how her knees got weak every time she imagined how it would go, she knew she wanted to go through with it. Everybody else had been shooed out of base, and the night was here--Cecilia had taken a very long bath and dolled herself up in preparation for their time together. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she examined herself carefully.

She had picked out something special to wear, and it was freaking her out. She wore a knee length black dress, the material darker than the night and shimmering with sparkles. The top was tight, and it flowed naturally from her hips down--accentuating all of her curves. Her arms covered half way up with tight black gloves and a black choker studded with rhinestones complimented the dress perfectly. She sat down on the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of black thigh high socks slowly, and pulling out a hand mirror, she applied the finishing touches--shiny clear lip gloss and a layer of mascara. She didn’t normally wear things like this, but she wanted to impress Eva tonight.

She put on a pair of ankle boots with a 3 inch chunky heel--she had been practicing walking with them for weeks. Her hand reached for the door handle, and she took a deep breath before opening it and heading down the hallway to meet her lover, who was waiting for her.

“Eva?” she said, getting her attention, and Eva turned around--finding herself at a loss for words when she saw Cecilia standing there shyly, arms crossed across her body. Her face was beet red; she looked mesmerizing.

“Cecilia, you look…” she continued to stare. She couldn’t help it--she had never seen her lover this dressed up. “...absolutely darling.”

Eva looked stunning as well; discarding her normal ripped dress for a similar long red dress, skin tight with a long slit up the side.

Their evening together was nothing short of enjoyable--they had prepared dinner for themselves, relaxing by candlelight on the balcony. Revenants didn’t have to eat to be sustained, but food was still a source of comfort for them, a happy memory from their days as humans.

They drank and cuddled on the couch, Eva asking her to play her a song on the piano, they harmonized together in an intimate show of mutual affection. Cecilia’s skills on the keys never failed to amaze Eva, her delicate songs calming her heart and cleared her mind every time the sounds reached her ears.

After a while, they decided to retire to their quarters for a little more of an intimate atmosphere, away from any prying eyes that may come home at any moment.

  
  


“Eva,” she said, struggling to keep her voice from shaking. “Could you sit down on the bed?”

Eva suddenly looked confused. “What for?”

“I, um…” Cecilia’s mind quickly rushed through another mental pep talk before continuing. “I need to give you your gift.”

Eva raised an eyebrow, but complied anyway. Cecilia was acting odd; she seemed very on edge. What in the world was she planning? Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Eva observed her lover carefully. She now had a feeling what was coming.

Cecilia took a deep breath, shifting into the demeanor she had been planning for all these weeks. She thought of asking Eva to close her eyes, but that would defeat the purpose, as much as she would rather not be stared at so intently. She turned her back to Eva and her hands trembled as she began unzipping the back zipper. Sliding the straps down her arms, she could feel Eva’s lavender eyes burning into her even while she was turned around. The silky fabric of the dress tickled her skin as it slid down her body, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Eva’s eyes were wide with surprise as she watched the dress fall off of Cecilia’s pale body and she turned around slowly, revealing what she had been hiding underneath.

A black lace bra framed her breasts perfectly, a tiny bow adorning where the two cups met in the middle. From the waistband, two belts ran down over her ribs, connecting to another that was wrapped around the circumference of her waist. Another down the rest of her torso and connected to a small clip on the matching panties, sitting low on her body and barely covering anything. The thigh high socks squeezed her thighs in the most perfect way, and Eva couldn’t tear her eyes away when Cecilia applied the finishing touch. Her hands came to her neck and she tied a delicate black bow around it, arm swishing her long hair out of the way in the most seductive manner she could muster.

Eva’s jaw was practically on the floor, and a heavy blush dusted her face; Cecilia felt a new burst of confidence and she approached her surprised lover. She straddled her lap and rested her arms on her shoulders, looking into her eyes with a lustful expression.

“For our one year,” she said, voice almost a whisper. “...my body is your gift.”

Eva’s brain was running on maximum overdrive at this point--Cecilia had never been this forward before, and seeing a new, seductive side to her long time lover was driving her insane. She wanted to absolutely devour her. She wanted to drink her in fully and make her whine with the desire for more.

And before she could think about it, their lips met in a messy kiss, her hands coming to grip Cecilia’s hips. They wasted no time in getting right down to business--tongues slipping out to press against each other in an open display of passion. She could feel the heat coming off of Cecilia’s aching core, inches away from Eva’s bare thigh that had slipped out of the slit in her dress. She had obviously been thinking about this all night.

Cecilia’s heart was beating out of her chest. This newfound confidence was making her mind race--as their lips separated, Eva spoke.

“You’re not as innocent as you’ve led people to believe, are you,  _ ma chérie _ ?”

The delicate roll of the french phrase almost made her lose her cool. Cecilia shook her head and flashed a devilish grin, tongue sliding across the bottom of her teeth. Eva’s eyes grew wide for a second, but she then giggled mischievously; Cecilia squeaked as she was flipped over and pulled by her legs so her ass was at the edge of the bed.

Eva stood on her knees on the floor, resting her torso in between Cecilia’s thighs. Taking her finger and tracing little shapes on Cecilia’s stomach.

“I was supposed to be the one tending to you tonight,” Cecilia said, squirming slightly underneath Eva’s weight, looking bashful again. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, darling…” She could feel the warmth through Cecilia’s panties against her stomach as she spoke--it was driving her crazy. “I just can’t resist you in this attire…”

Eva knew she now had control of the situation--and she was about to play her ace. She slid down her body, running her hands softly up Cecilia’s thighs, stopping just as her fingers came close to the one place begging for attention. Shifting her intense gaze to meet Cecilia’s, she smiled seductively, slipping her tongue out to glide across her bottom lip.

_ “...me laisserais-tu te dévorer, mon amour?” _

The syrupy sweet words reached Cecilia’s ears like the deepest purr, and she felt like her whole body was going to melt. An audible moan slipped out of her mouth, and Eva hummed softly in amusement. She knew she only had to speak in her mother tongue to turn Cecilia to putty in her hands, and it worked every single time. She began to place open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin just past her socks, inching dangerously close to the wet fabric concealing her desire.

Cecilia whined impatiently--but Eva wanted to hear her say it.

“Come on _ … _ ” she began unclipping the belt holding her panties up, agonizingly slowly. “...won’t you tell me what you want,  _ mon coeur? _ ”

Sliding a single finger down the length of her mound through the fabric, she almost felt dizzy with wanting--her mind was racing with all the things she wanted to do with her.

“Eva, please…” Cecilia squirmed at the touch, her chest rising and falling quicker than before.

“Please, what?” Eva couldn’t help but smirk. Cecilia wanted it so badly, and her hand came up to cover her mouth before speaking.

“Please...put your mouth on me…”

Eva flashed her fangs and hooked her fingers under the edges of her panties, beginning to pull them down slowly--her eyes widened as it separated from her skin, a string of the clear fluid connecting her with the fabric before breaking off as they were pulled further down her legs. Tossing them aside, her eyes fell onto Cecilia’s swollen and thoroughly slick core. The sight almost made her salivate, and she pushed her legs up slightly roughly, earning her an adorable squeak. They locked eyes--Cecilia’s were cloudy and blown with desire, and she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

Eva finally dipped her head down and delivered what Cecilia wanted so badly, and the reaction was worth the wait--her hips jerked at the initial contact, and a soft whine left her mouth. Her taste was one to make even the sweetest angels sing, the wetness lingering on Eva’s lips as she pulled away slightly, running one of her hands up Cecilia’s sensitive stomach, stopping to rest just under her breasts.

_ “Vous avez un goût merveilleux,”  _ she cooed, and Cecilia’s hands moved to grip the pillow under her head. Her delicate sounds were music to Eva’s ears as she slid two fingers inside with ease, pressing them upwards and making Cecilia whine for more.

Bringing her tongue back down to her clit, she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Cecilia had been thinking about this all night, and she knew she wouldn’t last very long--the way Eva’s fingers pressed inside of her, building the pressure, it was almost too much. She let out soft moans as she licked and kissed her in just the right way, reading all of Cecilia’s body language. 

Her breaths were quickening, and she began to quiver, hands flying down to grip the sheets on either side of her as she pressed her head back into the pillow. Her delicate voice shook in the most beautiful way--Eva smiled and picked up the pace, wanting to see her spill over the edge so badly.

“Are you going to come, Cecilia?” She moaned loudly in response, her breath hitching, toes curling.  _ “Laisse moi te voir tous, ma chérie.” _

The pressure built higher and higher as Eva continued pleasuring her as only she could.

Cecilia’s entire body tingled, and the pressure exploded--squeezing her eyes shut, her long fangs extended, and her nails threatened to rip right through the fabric of the bed as her orgasm washed over her, letting out a high pitched sound of pure unfiltered ecstasy. Eva moaned in turn, feeling her insides contract and squeeze around her fingers as she worked her through her high.

Cecilia’s body began to relax slightly, and Eva slowed her movements, withdrawing her soaked fingers as she ran her tongue up her clit one last time, causing Cecilia’s hips to jerk upwards with sensitivity. Her breath was heavy, and her forehead was damp with sweat. Eva crawled up her body slowly, admiring her lover’s flushed and thoroughly satisfied expression. Their lips connected in a lazy kiss, and Cecilia could taste herself on Eva’s mouth as she brought her arms to wrap around her neck, pulling her closer.

“Eva…” Cecilia breathed out, looking deep into her eyes. “I love you…” 

_ “Je t'aime aussi,  _ Cecilia,” Eva responded, pressing their foreheads together softly.

As Cecilia passed through her afterglow, she ran her hands up Eva’s arms. Biting her lip, she met her eyes again.

“...Will you let me touch you too?”

Eva smiled sweetly. The way she always asked like that was so endearing, still so shy despite everything.

“Of course, my love…” Sitting up, Eva’s hands skillfully undoing the belt around Cecilia’s waist before unclipping her bra and sliding the attire off of her flushed skin. Cecilia’s own hands reached to undo the back zipper of Eva’s dress, sliding the straps gently down her shoulders as they kissed passionately. Eva was eager to be touched, thoroughly aroused after pleasing her lover so. Despite her intense wanting, she always preferred to tend to Cecilia first--she considered it an essential. The sight of her shaking and moaning underneath her touch, soft hair spread out messily over the bed, was always enough to drive her wild.

Cecilia, although eager to please her dearest darling, was never able to shake her nervousness about taking the lead. Luckily, she responded well to gentle instruction and reassurance, which Eva enjoyed giving. At this point in their relationship, they understood each other perfectly. 

Eva raised her body up on her knees and slid the rest of her dress off of her body, and Cecilia realized she hadn’t been wearing any panties the entire night. She ran her hands up Eva’s stomach and over her breasts, connecting their lips again as she gently grazed her thumbs over her nipples, earning her a soft sigh. 

“Here, turn around,” Cecilia said quietly, and Eva obliged, sitting up and turning her body around so her back was flush with Cecilia’s front. She could feel her breasts pressing against her as her arms slid around her waist, chin lightly resting on her shoulder.

Cecilia liked this position; it felt like a tender hug from behind, and she had perfect access to everywhere she wanted to touch. She sighed against Eva’s neck.

“Is this okay?” she asked, voice tickling Eva’s ear lightly.

She hummed in response as Cecilia’s hands slid upwards, feeling the small bumps of her scars against her fingers. Her hands came to rest on Eva’s breasts, beginning to tease them again gently, drinking in her soft sounds of satisfaction. Her voice was music to her ears--the sweetest sound she ever had the privilege of hearing, and knowing she was the only one who could hear her like this excited her.

Eva felt her lover’s heart beat quicker against her back as she placed gentle kisses onto her ear and neck. She began to quiver under her touch, chest tingling with sensitivity.

“Ah, Cecilia…” she breathed out, placing her hand over Cecilia’s. “Please, more…”

Cecilia was never one to deny a request, and her hand dipped between Eva’s legs, more than pleased with the wetness she found there. The soft moan of satisfaction that slipped from her lips made her heart flutter, and she ran two fingers across her clit, feeling her body shudder against her own. Her other hand found Eva’s and intertwined their fingers together, a deeply intimate act that Eva loved.

Cecilia had to be mindful of her long nails while touching her delicate lover, but she had gotten so good at her movements over time that they never became an issue. She was very good with her hands, her skills in piano showing in the way she worked her fingers against Eva’s most sensitive place. She never lasted too long under her touch. She tightened her grip on Cecilia’s hand and brought her other back to rest on her lover’s thigh, gently rubbing it with her thumb.

Cecilia began to press a little harder, working her fingers in small circles as Eva’s heavenly moans encouraged her.

“That’s good, right there--” her breath hitched when Cecilia spread her two fingers apart to slide against either side of her swollen clit. “Ah, good girl…”

The simple phrase was enough to make Cecilia dizzy with lust--she loved to know she was doing a good job, and the praise only encouraged her to go further. Eva knew that was what she loved most, and relished in the way her grip tightened against her own once the words reached her ears.

Cecilia began to speed up her motions, and Eva’s whines became more impassioned, her head tilting back against Cecilia’s shoulder. Rolling her hips lightly with her motions, Cecilia felt like her mind was going to spin out of control--being able to satisfy her lover drove her wild to the point of no return. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth to run along the side of Eva’s neck, causing her to shiver.

“Darling, I--” Eva said, the intense pleasure causing her to stop mid sentence, but Cecilia knew what she was going to say.

“It’s alright,” she breathed into her ear softly. “Don’t hold back…”

Speeding up just a little more, Cecilia was determined to bring Eva to release, and she knew she was about to do so. Eva’s grip on both her hand and thigh became tighter, and her nails dug into the back of her hand. Loud moans escaped her mouth with her short, rough breaths, and her body shook, then tensed, hips jerking under Cecilia’s touch as her orgasm hit her, fangs popping out in response to her intense emotions--her voice went silent for a moment, followed by a deep, long exhale as her body relaxed. Slowing her motions, Cecilia placed soft kisses against Eva’s damp neck, happy to have been able to satisfy her.

Eva sighed again, body tired and mind hazy with afterglow.

“Ah....you’re such a good girl for me, Cecilia…”

Cecilia shoved her face into the crook of Eva’s neck in embarrassment, Eva softly laughing in amusement.

Releasing their grip on each other, Eva rose to her knees and turned to face Cecilia, fingers coming to hold her chin and pull her in for a lazy kiss.

Eva rested her hands on Cecilia’s shoulders and gently pulled her down to lay with her, arms wrapping around each other and legs tangling together. Holding her close, Eva stroked the top of her lover’s head.

“Eva?” Cecilia asked softly.

“Hm?”

“Thank you for sticking with me for an entire year…”

Eva giggled and kissed Cecilia’s head.

“Oh, Cecilia...I love you,” she responded, heart swelling at the thought of many more years together. “ _ Je veux passer encore beaucoup d'années avec toi, mon amour.” _

Cecilia blushed and buried her face into Eva’s chest. She felt elated to hear such words, and she never thought in a million years that someone so wonderful would want to be with someone like herself. Her arms surrounded her in such a way that made her feel safe, loved, and cared for unconditionally, and she wished the moment would never end.

As Eva watched Cecilia’s eyes gradually flutter closed, she pulled a blanket over their bodies, and she couldn’t think of anyone else she would rather spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
